Mikey Blumberg
Michael Blumberg is a member of the Recess gang. He is the most sensitive and most forgiving in the group. He is also the best poet in fourth grade, coming up with poems at any times. Many think that Mikey is a bully just because of his height, but, as once described by T.J. Detweiler, "he wouldn't hurt a fly". There is a hidden agenda about Mikey, and that is his love for "Bonky the Dinosaur". Bonky is a dinosaur in ways similar to Barney the dinosaur and is loved by the Kindergarteners. In the episode Bonky Fever it is shown that and the rest of the gang try to stop it. In his birthday party, once the gang thinks he has stopped the Bonky nonsense they all see a party full of Bonky things and toys. But thanks to the gang Mikey founds out it is his mother in a Bonky costume and does eventually stop showing his love for Bonky. Mikey does have another hidden agenda which is his voice when he is singing. He believes he cannot sing anywhere apart from the bathroom. Until Principal Prickly and Miss Finster get him a private music teacher who helps him feel confident in singing other places. She trains him for the Spring Fling, which he would succeed in and do everyone proud. Mikey is a big chubby boy wearing a white T-shirt and brown trousaurs. He has blonde hair. Relationships with other members of the gang T.J. Detweiler T.J. is good friends with Mikey. In "The Break-up", T.J. says he "appreciates his insane spiritual gifts". However he is sometimes embarrassed by Mikey's behavior. In "Tucked In Mikey", after Mikey read a poem inspired by Menlo, T.J. claimed "for once, it didn't embarass me". He also was a little embarrassed at Mikey's comment that the 5th and 6th grader's club was a "rainbow hug of togetherness". But, T.J. respects Mikey despite his behavior, as seen in the end of "Rumor Mill". Gretchen Grundler Mikey and Gretchen rarely interact. It remains to be seen the status of their friendship. Vince LaSalle Mikey looks up to Vince, which is the focus of the episode "Copycat Kid". Mikey wishes he could be "cool" like Vince and be sporty (and was quite capable of shooting baskets in the episode), until Vince copies him. In the end Mikey realizes the value of himself as an individual. The two remain good friends afterward. Ashley Spinelli Mikey and Spinelli are polar opposites. Mikey is large and peaceful, while Spinelli is small and more violent. Mikey's sincerity and calm demeanor sometimes get in the way with Spinelli's attitude ("Gus's Last Stand", "Rumor Mill") The two share a rare moment of friendship in the episode "Dance Lessons", where Spinelli puts aside her tough attitude for Mikey's sake. She also was ready to defend Mikey when Randall made jokes about him in "Stand Up Randall", which Mikey appreciated but said it wasn't necessary. Gus Griswald Mikey is better friends with Gus than any of the other members. The two are often seen taking the same side on things (Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade, "The Candidates"). They have offended each other occasionally ( "The Break-up", "Germ Warfare") but were quick to forgive one another. Trivia *His singing voice is that of the late Robert Goulet. *Mikey is the only member of the main six whos birthday has been celebrated in an episode, "Bonkey Fever". Gretchen mentions her birthday party in "The Girl Was Trouble", however, it was only a flashback. *Mikey is based on Paul Germain's friend back in elementary school. *According to "To Finster with Love", Mikey weighs 110 pounds. *Mikey has had the second most episodes focused on him out of the entire cast. Gallery Category:Recess characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Kids Category:Living characters Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Sons Category:Pre-teens Category:Protagonists